Emmerdale Veterinary Centre
Emmerdale Veterinary Centre is located on Hotten Road and currently owned by Paddy Kirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Jamie Tate. History The surgery was originally opened by Zoe Tate on 25th May 1995 with her as a veterinary surgeon and Linda Glover as receptionist. It was opened in the former premises of Beckindale Forge. In February 1997, Paddy Kirk arrived as a locum vet for Zoe but soon left in May. He returned permanently in October. In 2003, Nicola Blackstock told pet owners that there had been a breakout of rabies at the surgery after Paddy dismissed her and hired Frances Marsden to cover her job although Frances quit after one day. In September 2005, before she leaves the village for good, Zoe sells the surgery to Paddy and Max King. In March 2010, after being beaten up by Aaron Livesy, Paddy employed Rhona Goskirk as a locum to cover for a few days. Marlon was delighted with her presence and they soon became a couple. In June, wanting a new start, Rhona starts bidding on another practice in town but Paddy gets upset as he is also interested and they are bidding against each other. However, they both lose out and Marlon suggests allowing Rhona to buy a share in his practice. Working in such close proximity, Rhona and Paddy soon fell in love with each other and Rhona broke it off with Marlon. Quickly things became complicated when Rhona discovered she was pregnant with Marlon's child. Nicky Pritchard was hired in 2011 to cover Rhona's maternity leave. In 2012, Paddy was suspended from practising as a vet for a year after he accidentally punched a police officer. Locum Brett Harrison was hired to cover but he didn't last long as he tried it on with Rhona. Rhona's old friend Vanessa Woodfield started working as a locum in December and in April the following year she bought a 33.33% share in the business. After their divorce in 2016, Paddy gives Rhona Smithy Cottage in return for her share of the vets although promised Rhona she'd always have a job if she wanted it. In, March 2018, Vanessa was suspended from veterinary work for 12 after a vial of ketamine goes missing from her bag. While on her suspension she instead takes the position of self-proclaimed office manager. Paddy took time off work in August 2018 to spend time with his fiancée Chas Dingle as they discovered their baby daughter Grace Dingle would not live long after birth. Paddy returned to work in October 2018. At this time, the clinic was losing customers due to competing vet company Bargain Vets. One of the customers, Mrs Mills, remained loyal to the company however her cat Marmalade died in Paddy's care. In March 2019, the vets start to find themselves in severe financial troubles as the insurance refuses to pay out for Rhona's accident up at Butlers Farm, and they continue losing clients to Bargain Vets. Kim Tate, who's recently been released out of prison catches wind wants to invest, buying a 50% share of the business. Vanessa and Paddy initially refuse but after Rhona informs them Kim is planning to open her own practice they reluctantly agree to sell her a 25% share to avoid losing any more clients. In an attempt to bring mother and son back together, Rhona employs Kim's son and veterinary student, Jamie Tate. She suggested to Paddy and Vanessa that they bring on a student, however, they are upset when Rhona hires Jamie without consulting them first. In late July 2019, Kim signs her share in the practice over to Jamie in an attempt to keep him in the village. In December 2019, Rhona and Jamie get on bad terms after Jamie discovers that Rhona helped her boyfriend Graham Foster steal DNA from Jamie's daughter Millie in order to find out if she was actually Graham's. Jamie demanded that they fired but Rhona instead furiously quit, upset that Paddy and Vanessa weren't backing her up. Employees Veterinary surgeons *Zoe Tate (1995-2003, 2005) *Paddy Kirk (1997 to present) *Adam Forrester (2000-2001) *Rhona Goskirk (2001, 2002, 2010-2019) *Max King (2005) *Hari Prasad (2006-2007) *Nicky Pritchard (2011) *Brett Harrison (2012) *Vanessa Woodfield (2012 to present) *Jamie Tate (2019 to present) Receptionists *Linda Fowler (1995-1997) *Rebecca Cairns *Debbie (2000) *Madeline Short (2000) *Celine (2000) *Virginia West (2000) *Gloria Weaver (2000) *Nicola De Souza (?-2003, ?-?) *Frances Marsden (2003) *Libby Charles (2005) *Chas Dingle (2007-2009) *Pearl Ladderbanks (2009 to present) *Victoria Barton (2012) Other employees *Betty Eagleton *Belle Dingle (2014, 2019 to present) Category:Locations Category:Buildings in Emmerdale Category:Businesses in Emmerdale Category:Buildings in Hotten Road